Bruised and Broken
by BeriForeverFan
Summary: She was angry, so she was sent here. I helped her and she helped me, I love her. Lame summary I KNOW


Hey guys, I thought of this during science and I was all like "HELL YEAH, gots to do this!" So yeah here you go!

Don't forget your go-go juice!

Enjoy

Don't Own SOUL EATER ;_; sad I know!

Izzy

* * *

Soul's POV

I was out in the field riding Bo my horse, I saw a car pull into the drive way, here is number 5!

Tsubaki came when she was 7, she was brutally beaten and abused, she was very kind and adjusted well.

BlackStar lives with Stein and Marie, he showed up on their door-step when he was 9 months old.

Me I ran away and stumbled upon this place when I was 5.

Kid's story is just like mine but he was 10.

The girl that came out was my age, 16, she had ash blonde hair put in two messy pigtails. She wore a large tee and leggings, she didn't have much only a small card board box and Blair the family social worker who brought kids here walked in with her.

I led Bo back to his stall next to SkeeterWe's stall next to SkeeterWe is Stump and next to Stump is Doorstop. SkeeterWe is BlackStar's horse and Tsubaki's horse is Stump, and Kid's is Doorstop.

I walk into the house and kick off my shoes.

"Soul put a shirt on!" Marie scolds and I run up to my attic room picking up the nearest shirt, a plain black one.

I tromped down the stairs to see everyone lined up in front of Blair and the new girl.

She is very skinny, probably starved.

"Hey guys this is Maka, Maka have anything to say, Nya~" Blair says.

"No, not since that anything I say gets me beaten!" She scoffs.

"Well it is a pleasure to have you Maka, you will have to room with Soul since his room has 2 beds then he will give you a tour and let you pick your horse." Marie says and dismisses us.

I groan I do not want to share my room.

"Well I am Soul, so lets get this over with." I say walking up the stairs.

I show her our room and the rest of the house before making my way outside.

This is the pond where we go ice skating in the winter, and this is the horse field, don't choose a horse let it choose you." I say leading her into the horse pen.

"They won't like me, no one does." Maka says.

"Oh I am sure one will find you." I say.

A black stallion, the only one we have trots up to Maka sniffing her, she takes a step back.

"Don't be afraid he likes you, that is a good sign because he doesn't like anyone." I say.

"Sounds like me." She says hesitantly petting his neck.

"What the name?" I ask.

"Um Petrified-Eagle-Penis!" She says.

"Um hell no!" I say.

"FINE NUTRIGRAIN BAR!" She yells.

"Okay, mine is Bo, BlackStar's is SkeeterWe, Tsubaki's is Stump, and Kid's is DoorStop." I say.

"Ha Stump." She says.

"So you like the place?" I ask.

"Hell no, this dump is ugly." She says.

"Maybe the beauty lays deeper inside." I say.

"You sound like a f****ed up poet." She says walking back inside, I see Blair's car pull up and she gets out of the car.

"Hey Blair why are you here?" I ask.

"Oh Maka's clothes, she had none so I had to buy some. It is a pleasure though I am one of her only friends Nya!~" She say carrying a large box.

"Cool." I say.

"Soul take this and have Maka come outside. Nya!~" Blair replies and I run inside.

"Maka, Blair is here. I have your clothes I will be putting it on your bed!" I say and she storms down the stair glaring at the box before running out the door.

Maka's POV

"Blair! what do you want?" I ask.

"I have a surprise!" She says grabbing something from the trunk of her car.

"My bow and arrows!" I screech hugging her.

"Yep I got it! I will be back in two days so please don't kill anyone. Nya~" Blair says.

"I will miss you, bye I have to go!" I say hugging her one last time before running towards the stables.

I take Nutrigrainbar from his stall and lead him out into the pasture and out of it. I hop on his bare back and sling my arrows over my back.

I used to ride horses when I was 13 but the last 3 years my mom died and my dad took all my money and things and started to beat me.

I canter into the wood shooting at tree and other things, it felt great to have the wind in my face running with a horse that I knew would not let me down.

I rode until I had no arrows left and on my way back retrieved all of them. I feel something attack me from behind and I see a devilish creature I quickly shoot it before cantering out of the woods.

I noticed blood trickling down my back and I must have gotten scraped up, nothing I am not used to.

"Maka you okay?" BlackStar says.

"Yeah, just got attacked by something." I say before heading off into the barn so I would not be attacked by questions.

I put Nutrigrainbar back in his stall and hang my bow and arrows on the wall inside of his stall.

I walk into the house to see Marie cooking something.

"Hello Maka, hey is your back bleeding?" She says.

"How did you know I am not even turned around!" I yell.

"I know everything!" She says and I run off to my room.

"HAVE SOUL FIX IT!" She yells after me.

I run into my room and when I go to see Soul on his bed, he turns around startled.

"Oh hey Maka," He says.

"Hey grandpa." I say.

"Lets see your back." He says getting up.

"No!" I say.

"I heard Marie now just lay down and I will fix it." He says taking a step closer.

"No don't touch me!" I yell before running into the bathroom.

I pull my shirt off and I grab some bandages before cleaning the cut and wrapping it myself.

Soul is standing outside when I come out and I almost punch him but he catches my fist.

"I did it myself." I say before getting out of his grip.

"Okay no need to punch pigtails." He said and I turn around kicking him down the stairs.

"I am going to change." I say heading in my room opening the box from Blair.

I am horrified by all this girly clothes, ugh go figure Blair.

I change into the most comfy thing I can find cgi/set?id=69983231 the boot make my legs look so skinny, I look ugly just like my dad always said.

I walk downstairs after being called for dinner, I sit down at the long table and sit quietly. I am not used to eating so I am really to amused by the plate in front of me to eat it.

"Geez girl, when was the last time you showered!" BlackStar says.

"SHUT IT BLUEBERRY!" I snap.

"Maka you can shower after dinner" Marie says.

I sit at the table still staring at my plate until I feel like someone is staring at me. (Their house kinda looks like the Duggars)

I look up and see Soul looking at me.

"What?" I ask.

"Why haven't touched your dinner?" He asks now everyone looks at me.

They all stare at me and I am so overwhelmed by this that I push away from the table and run up the stairs to take a shower.

I let the warm water run over me, I forgot how good this felt. I finish, wrap my injury and look at myself in the mirror, a ugly starved girl with a thin face and ash blonde hair.

I finish quickly and head into my room when I realize the ladder that lead to a hatch, being me I climb up and open the hatch it lead to the roof.

Sitting up there taking in the cool air calmed me greatly and I realized that this was the most free I have felt in a long time, after being stuck in a small closet for half the day and beaten the other half you really appreciate the open space.

"Like the view?" Someone behind me asks and I jump.

"What the f*** dude!" I say.

"Sorry didn't know you were so jumpy pigtails." Soul says.

"Thats it!" I say punching him in the stomach.

He looks pissed, he turns on his heel and jumps down the ladder. I don't want to go back inside, not with that kid.

I take in the scenery and let sleep consume me. I awake early in the morning and notice that I am still on the roof, it is sunrise and a beautiful one at that.

I make my way off the roof and head towards the barn to ride Nutrigrainbar.

"Hey buddy!" I say patting his back.

I quickly lead him out of the barn not even bothering to tack him up, I mount him gripping on to his eboney mane and put him in a fast trot.

I run around the pasture like there is no tomorrow, it is nice too because there are no other horses around.

Soul's POV

I woke up with a pain in my stomach, ugh that was some punch. I look at Maka's bed and see it untouched just as last night and I start to panic I look out my window and see her riding Nutrigrainbar, good she didn't run away.

I head down stairs after getting dressed and I start breakfast. Today I was making monkey bread, Tsuabaki's favorite since she requested it last night before I headed to bed.

"Ooh monkey bread!" Tsubaki says as Kid, BlackStar, and her walk down the stairs.

"Yep just like you asked!" I say.

"Thank you!" She says.

"Hey can one of you get Maka?" I ask.

"Sure I will!" Tsubaki says throwing on her shoes before heading out towards the pastures.

"If I were Tsubaki I would be scared!" Kid says and BlackStar nods his head violently.

"Yeah I got a nasty punch in the stomach last night." I say putting the mini monkey bread cakes on plates and set them on the table.

Tsubaki and Maka came in talking a bit about horses, they sat down with the rest of us when I realized Marie and Stein weren't here.

"Where is Marie and Stein?" I ask.

"They went into town for a meeting remember?" BlackStar says and I vaguely remember last night's dinner convo.

Maka had half of her monkey bread before getting up and just walking out of the room taking her dishes to the kitchen.

Maka's POV

I walked into the kitchen when I saw some dishes on the counter and in the sink, checking to see if they were dirty I started cleaning, it is a bad habit since what my father put me through.

I continued to clean the counters, and started to clean the stove tops. I moved onto the floor and scrubbing the fridge. I ended up cleaning the whole kitchen for about 3 hours when I finally realized I didn't have to.

"Wow Maka bored much?" Soul says walking in.

"No just a habit, I guess?" I shrug.

"Well that you don't have to clean much now go get dressed everyone is taking a ride today." Soul says and I slug up to my room not wanting to put on any of the clothes Blair got me.

So I threw on a black lace shirt and a pair of dark wash short shorts, black knee high socks and cow girl boots. What was Blair thinking when she put these outfits together.

I walk down the stairs and run out of the house towards the stables.

Quickly grabbing Nutrigrainbar, without tacking him leading him to the pasture where the others were riding. All the other horses where properly tacked up and Tsubaki had Stump jumping.

"Man so stuck up, if I were you I would sweat in all that crap!" I say to Nutrigrainbar.

"Don't you know how to tack up a horse?" Kid asks.

"Yes, but if I were the horse I wouldn't want to sweat in all that so I don't." I say.

"Whatever." He says trotting off.

The year was huge and the property went on for about a mile, then it was just woods.

"Yo guys lets race, bet you can't beat your god." BlackStar boasts.

"Yeah right blueberry, I could whip your ass!" I say.

"Is that a challenge pigtails?" He asks and I am furious.

We all line up to race and Soul starts,

"1...2...3...GO!" He yells and we canter off towards the woods.

I was free, nothing could stop me I was about a whole horse in front of BlackStar and Tsubaki was in last.

I reached the woods and turned around, I noticed only a few seconds later that Soul was catching up and BlackStar was just behind him.

"Come on Nutrigrainbar!" I yell and he goes faster.

"COME ON WE CAN DO IT!" I yell and we pull for the final stretch.

I had won, I actually did it. Soul was in second, BlackStar in third, Kid in fourth, and Tsubaki was in last.

"Good race Maka." BlackStar says reaching for my hand, I slowly take it and we shake hands.

We race around for the rest of the day and I start to feel like I finally belong, and that life is worth living.

AT DINNER

Marie had the radio playing during dinner the song was Cinderella sung by Steven Curtis. A song about a dad and his daughter. Stein and Tsubaki started to dance and I wanted to cry, I never had a kind dad to dance with, no not even when my mom was alive. Our family wasn't that kind of family, we never hugged, kissed, half the time we didn't eat together.

When I can't take it anymore I abruptly push my chair away and run upstairs and go to the only place I know where I can be alone. The roof.

I cried, I cried and cried and cried. I just wanted to know what it is like to have that fluffy feeling inside and you know someone, anyone loves you.

No Maka Albarn never knew that feeling and probably never will.

"Maka." A soft voice says sitting down next to me, I turn my head away.

"What!" I snap.

"Please, tell me your story. I will tell you mine!?" Soul says softly.

"Fine." I huff pausing a bit before I start.

"My mom died three years ago, I used to do archery, riding (horses), roller derby, and I sung a bit. But when mom died my dad took that away and used it on alcohol and women. He would start to beat me and throw me in a cramped closet. I was never loved, life sucked I had no friends and I was bullied on top of all of it. I would just love to be loved for once, I never knew that, never knew that feeling. That is how I grew up! I wouldn't know what to do with it now, I am too broken to be fixed. Everything for me is hopeless!" I cried sobbing into my hands.

A strong pair of arms wrapped around me and I just sobbed harder.

"I know what it feels like, I ran when I was 5. I was forced to play piano and they told me I was horrible. Anybody who congratulated me was scolded at, no one liked what I really played, the stuff I play with headphones in. It made them run away but it was the real me not the fake me." Soul says patting my back.

I look into his deep crismon eyes and he stared into mine, slowly he leaned down and placed a kiss on my cheek before getting up and heading back downstairs. Guess I am sleeping on the roof again tonight.

NEXT MORNING

I woke up and found myself in wrapped in warm blankets and I was...inside?! How did I get here? and why is my bed across the room and I am not in it?!

Darn I haven't put the crap away on my bed, ugh screw that whos bed am I in?! and why does it smell like men?

I get up and look at my surroundings, I was definitely in Soul's bed, I was going to get up but I was so warm and comfy that I huddled completely under the covers and fell asleep again.

I wanted to sleep for the rest of the day but that wouldn't happen because 30 minutes later Tsubaki walked in and woke me.

"I guess it is true?" She says.

"What?!" I reply.

"That Soul put you in his bed and he slept on the floor." Tsubaki says and I burn bright red.

"What!? I didn't even know how I got here, I fell asleep on the roof." I say.

"He took you in when it started to rain a bit, it is still raining and we are playing apples to apples downstairs, we also got 3 new people. So I suggest you get up and meet them." She finishes and walks out of the room.

I get dressed in a ostrich sweater with jeans and uggs before putting my hair in pigtails and heading downstairs.

"Glad for you to join us Maka." Marie says.

"Oi pigtails sleep well?" Soul says and I flush.

"Yeah." I mumble.

"These are the new kids, Kid has black and white hair, Patty has the short blonde hair, and Liz has the long light brown hair." Stein says.

"Hello!" I say.

"Hey we are going to play apples to apples, as your god I command you to play." BlackStar says to the three.

"Um okay what is sexy?" I ask.

I see Soul grab a pen and scribble something on a card and set it down.

I pick up the card and examine it

Giraffes,

symmetry,

Gods,

Josh Hutcherson,

Abraham Lincoln,

Soul,

"Hmm not, giraffes, symmetry, gods, Abraham Lincoln. Only Josh and Soul left." I say.

"CHOOSE SOUL!" Soul shouts.

"Okay, Soul you win." I say and he attacks me in a hug.

He whispers in my ear,

"So you think I am sexy eh?"

"Nope. you asked." I say shoving him off me.

3 MONTHS LATER

Soul and I have gotten alot closer lately, late nights talking and half the time I end up sleeping in his bed. It was just comfier, and it smelled good.

Everyone was gone in the house except Soul and me.

"Hey I want to show you something." Soul says.

"Okay." I reply, he drags me upstairs and pushes a button behind his bed, he crawls in a small hole and I hesitantly follow.

A large room with a big black piano, he motions for me to sit next to him on the bench.

I sit and a white flash appears, I fall back and I realize that when it is gone I am in a fancier room and I am in a dress?! Soul is in a pinstripe suit and a red creature stands in front of me.

I pick myself off the floor and walk near Soul.

"Who is he, and where are we?" I ask.

"We are in the blackroom also my soul." He says smirking.

I have grown so used to that smirk that I can't help but smile.

"Oh and you don't mention me, how dare you Soul." The red thing says.

Soul gets up and stands in front of me, then he says,

"This is the red demon that is in my brain, be careful or he might get in yours." He says.

"Will you play for us Soul?" He asks.

"That is my intention." Soul replies.

"Ah then let the show begin." The red demon says and Soul starts to play a dark song.

It eventually ends and Soul starts to get up when the red demon forces him down, Soul tries to get up by thrashing around.

He stands up and throws a punch at me, he yells mumbo jumbo at me, saying things that might have come out of my dads mouth.

"Soul what got into you!" I scream in between sobs.

"What Soul?" He says.

"No...no...this isn't you!" I shout dodging another attack, and while he was confused I thought of something but I would need to wait till he was confused again.

He lunges at me and I duck under his legs and come up behind him, he looks stunned when I jump in front of him. Clearly startled he takes a step back shaking his head this is my moment. I pull him in an embrace and press my lips to him, I hold on tightly to him while he tries to push away, eventually I get real Soul back and he responds to the kiss.

Pulling away for air I look up into his crismon eyes.

He hugs me again and I hug back.

"How...did...you do that?!" The red demon.

"Hm I don't exactly know." I say.

I notice that the red demon starts to shrink slowly.

"Oh my god!" Soul says when he diminishs into thin air.

"Well that solves that problem." I say and in a flash we are back in the previous room, in our normal clothes.

"Man I am so tired now!" Soul says.

"Yeah me too!" I reply.

We make our way back into the empty house and Soul pulls me in for another hug.

"Maka, thank you."Soul says.

"And thank you." I say kissing his cheek.

* * *

The End sorry if it is kinda bad. I need to finish my other stories before I start Rocking His World, and I am changing the preview to that! So the old preview will end up being the prequel, Rocking Their World!

Hope you enjoyed!

R&R

Toodles

Izzy


End file.
